Recently, wireless communication systems are ongoing to be widely and globally developed to provide various kinds of communication services for speech, data and/or the like. A wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting multi-user communications by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). For example, the multiple access system includes one of CDMA (code division multiple access) system, FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, TDMA (time division multiple access) system, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) system, MC-FDMA (multi carrier frequency division multiple access) system and the like.